Question: Evaluate $3+jk+k^3$ when $j=2$ and $k=6$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ j= {2}$ and $ k={6}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}3+ {j}{ k}+{k}^3$ $=3+( {2})({ 6})+ 6^3$ $=3+12+216$ $=231$